Sangheili Republic
The United Sangheili Republic is the Unified goverment of the Sangheili, encompassing the military, exploratory, colonial and other branches of the Sangheili people. History The foundations of USR lay in the Great Schism, where the Elites broke off from the covenant. While many military commanders began to organise striking back at the Covenant, the Sangheili Councillors not present at High Charity (largely due to the machinations of Accla ‘Jar Vor Rojasee, who suspected treachery in the Prophets) began to lay not only the ground work of the USR but also the Alliance of United Races. It was official formed a few days after the end of the Human-Covenant War. Organization The USR is ruled over by a High Council (in opposition to the Council, which are the regional governors), who represent each Sangheili world. They are promoted to this position by a hybrid of meritocratic and democratic elections. Only Sangheili who have served the state for a minimum of fifteen years may be nominal for election to the post of councillor, and from that point, Those councillors who have served for five years as a councillor are elligable for election to high councillor, representing their colony. Although one can serve that state through armed forces, which is the most popular route but civil servants, scientists merchants and others who have been in service with the state are elligible. From this point, a high councillor with 5 years of high council experience is elligable for the promotion to Supreme Councillor. The Supreme Councillor has the last say in decisions made by the council. He is also, effectively the commander of all Sangheili forces, though this is often passed to the Imperator, the supreme commander of the Army, Navy and Air Forces. Within the High Council there is the Advisory Council, who consist of the Imperator, along with the Grand Admiral, Grand Marshall and Grand Commander, each the leaders of their respective forces, the Grand Oracle Master, the Grand Servant, the representative of the public and the Grand Merchant, the first few members of the advisory council achieve their ranks through merit while the later are elected in by the people within thier domains. Reelections are held every two and a half years, though it is often for a councillor to hold their post until death or promotion. Military The Sangheili armed forces, known more appropriatly as the United Sangheili Republic Armed Forces, are one of the primary armed forces within the galaxy, being both the largest and most well equipped. In fact, the largest source of revenue for the USR is payment through it's protectorates, either by money repayments, trade in materials or manual labour. The Armed forces are deployed into a three distinct forces, with further sub divisions. *United Sangheili Republic Navy *United Sangheili Republic Army *United Sangheili Republic Air Force The USR military focuses on large scale military action, rather than focusing on small squad based militaries, like the UNSC. When both on the offence and defence, its always a large amount of tough, reliable and head strong soldiers. In recent years more and more emphasis has been placed on chain of command, small unit tactics, survival over honour and mixed/joint forces co-operating in unison. Much of the military and equipment has been changed around, with Plasma Rifles, Wraiths and Seraphs dropping from favour in their current roles and being replaced by vehicles and weapons more suited to their previous role and relegated to a more suitable position. Infantry wise, little has changed from the Covenant War, with rank structure and support remaining the same, though the method of ranking and the nature of honour has been changed. The frequency of Healers and scouts, armed with ranged weapons have increased, along with a decrease in the number of energy melee weapons supplied and used. Despite this 'modernization' a charging officer with a sword is still as destructive as it was in the Covenant War, and their shield phalanxes make that of the Kig-Yar look feeble. With their armour, a much more though out approach has been taken. Many vehicles that were previously hindered by numerous problems have sinced been rectified and new vehicles fill many gaps where the Covenant armour was weak. The Banshee has also been supplanted by new aerial attack vehicles, providing hard hitting fire power where they lacked and new light and heavy dropships provide transport for infantry and scarabs alike. The Navy has seen numerous changes, especially with them now upgrading all their ships to sport torpedeo defences and to change the older plasma torpedeo weapons over to destructive plasma lances, capable of tearing through ships. The ships remain more or less the same as previous classes except for the introduction of the Dreadnaught class. After the destruction the Sangheili saw the Myth-class Dreadnought bring and the respect it earned with them, they laid down a number of dreadnaught classes following the war. These vessels became the new behemoths of the Sangheili fleets. The Sangheili ship have similar strength shielding to the UNSC vessels but are now slower, after advancements, but in most cases have superior armour and superior fire power. The Airforce has recieved a floor of new combat craft, to interdictors and dedicated capital ship interdictors. Protectorates The United Sangheili Republic maintain a number of protectorates, other 'client' races they maintain, in exchange for services. Usually, these races either lack the means to defend themselves adequately, or lack the will to. *United Earth Goverment: For Twenty years after the Human-covenant War, the Humans were the first protectorate, however they were the one exception to the trade of defence against enemy incurions for repayment. The Sangheili Council did this free of charge, as a repayment, along with numerous raw materials, scientists and technology, for their part in the Human-Covenant war. *Unggoy: The Unggoy, and their worlds of Balaho, H'ck and others, are under constant guard from a Sangheilian fleet, in exchange for the cheap manual labour they provide. This is also a sort od denial of resources, denying them from both Kig-Yar pirates and Remnant forces. *Lekgolo: In exchange for a handful of soldiers and reduced tariffs on trades of raw materials, the USR defend Lekgolo ships and mining expeditions, along with providing some of the Lekgolo mining companies with vessels.